callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown (map)
|image = |caption = Gameplay in Nuketown. Notice the mannequins. |game = Call of Duty: Black Ops |teams = Spetsnaz vs. Black Ops |location = United States |terrain = Urban |modes = Demolition, Domination, Free For All, Team Deathmatch |combat = Close Quarters |console = |singleplayer = }} Nuketown is a small-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops "GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. NuketownBird.png|Nuketown Bird. NuketownGrid.png|Nuketown Grid. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map Dome. The map is based upon a village used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. According to Vonderhaar, there is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Trivia *David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time unlocks "a special surprise." What happens is the song "Sympathy For The Devil" by The Rolling Stones begins to play ambiently. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand detonates, obliterating the map. *There is a sign in Nuketown that shows the number of players currently in the map. It reads "Welcome to Nuketown. Population *number of players*" *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School Board" written on the sides. This is an obvious refrence to Treyarch, one of Black ops's developers. *In an interview about Black Ops, a Treyarch manager says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason" *The mannequins show up different every time. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the Trinity Tests. *If you shoot the head off of a mannequin with the Explosive Tip Crossbow, the head will fall off, but the arrow will remain "stuck" where the head used to be. *There are two invisible ladders on this map. They are the houses with the moving truck in between them. At the front of the houses, under the 2nd story awning, on either side is a gthumb|300px|rightrate. If you try and climb them you should be able to climb up. References